Un brin de maturité?
by Genny237
Summary: Devenir mature ? Est-ce de décider ce que l'on veut faire plus tard ? Où peut-être qu'Hermione peut trouver la maturité ailleurs ? [CHARMIONE] [Rated M] [5 chapitres prévus] [Lemons multiples] [Consommation alcool]
1. Rencontre - Partie 1

**Nouvelle fiction !**

**Titre : Un brin de maturité ?**

**Le genre de fiction légère et agréable à lire pour le plaisir. Et faut se l'avouer, c'était une erreur de couper Charlie Weasley des films, non ? Je vous invite à aller relire le moment où Harry rencontre Charlie dans le 4e livre. Les fanfictions Charlie/Harry pourraient être cannons. Haha (commenté si vous voulez que j'essaie cela après ?)**

**Avertissement : Rated M (J'aime les écrire si vous avez lu certaines de mes autres fictions, sinon j'ai un Seamus/Astoria qui est sous-estimé ;) )**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (aka la merveilleuse JK Rowling)**

**_/Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de Jamais deux sans trois, elle arrive, soyez rassuré. Quand je tombe sur une page blanche, j'aime écrire sur autre chose, donc Un brin de maturité ? est née. Mais « Jamais deux sans trois » demeure mon projet préféré en ce moment ;)/_**

* * *

— Le mois de découverte des métiers et des professions tire à sa fin, expliqua Professeur McGonagall.

— J'espère que vous avez pris sérieusement l'exercice afin de vous orienter vers votre futur. Il reste deux domaines à voir, ils vous seront présentés cette semaine, dit-elle, s'adressant aux classes de 7e et 8e années.

— En premier temps, vous aurez l'occasion d'aller faire un stage à Ste-Mangouste dans le département de Médicomagie. Bien sûr, les critères de sélection pour cette profession sont exigeants, vous pouvez venir me voir après le cours pour les connaître.

— Le stage est d'une durée de 2 jours et vous résiderez dans le Londres moldu afin d'être près de l'hôpital. La médicomagie est fort intéressante, mais je vous invite également à observer les autres emplois disponibles à Ste-Mangouste. Il vous est possible de demander à suivre une personne en particulier si l'intérêt vous porte.

McGonagall fixait Hermione d'un air entendu lorsqu'elle parlait de la médicomagie. On l'imaginait certainement désirer effectuer ce type d'étude. Elle avait les résultats pour y parvenir. Toutefois, Hermione ne savait pas si c'était exactement ce qu'elle désirait comme carrière. Durant le mois qui venait de passer, elle s'était vu faire un bon nombre d'études différentes. Le droit magique semblait palpitant, tout comme l'enseignement.

— Une formation de 2 jours sur les soins aux créatures magiques est également à l'horaire, poursuivit Professeur McGonagall.

— Un premier groupe débutera à Ste-Mangouste et le second demeurera ici à Poudlard, puis nous inverserons les groupes. Divers spécialistes du monde magique se sont déplacés ici uniquement dans l'objectif de vous informer et vous intéresser à leur profession. Donc je m'attends à ce que vous fassiez honneur à Poudlard en étant concentré et sérieux lors de ces présentations. Voici donc vos horaires pour la semaine.

La plume posée devant chacun d'eux se matérialisa alors en parchemin détaillé.

— Ah, j'oubliais de le mentionner. Il y aura un recrutement mercredi soir à la Grande Salle. Il s'agit d'un évènement vous permettant d'entrer en contact avec divers employeurs ou spécialistes afin de poser vos questions ou vous faire connaître.

* * *

HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER

STAGE 1 — Soins aux créatures magiques (Mardi et Mercredi)

Mardi :

9 h - Rolf Scamander* - Naturaliste

13 h - Charles Weasley - Dragoniste

Mercredi :

9 h - Rubeus Hagrid - Enseignant en Magizoologie

13 h — Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche - Magizoologiste/Guérisseur

Évènement de recrutement - Grande Salle de Poudlard - 17 h à 19 h

STAGE 2 — Médicomagie — Ste-Mangouste (Jeudi et Vendredi)

Responsable de stage : Omar Abasi - Guérisseur-en-chef - Département des blessures par créatures vivantes

* * *

— Oh, mon frère est à l'école ! Entendit-elle Ron s'exclamer à la table arrière. Je me demande s'il a vraiment amené des dragons de Roumanie ? ajouta-t-il, excité.

— Hermione, tu commences où ? demanda Harry.

— À Poudlard, et toi ?

— Oh ! Zut, à Ste-Mangouste. Ron, tu as quoi comme horaire ? questionna à nouveau Harry, se retournant vivement.

— Ste-Mangouste en premier ! fit le rouquin.

— Oh oui ! Voyage scolaire, ensemble, alors ! Désolée Hermione, cela aurait été vraiment parfait d'être les trois, fit Harry, l'air sincèrement peiné.

Hermione était contente de son emploi du temps. Cette semaine allait être très intéressante d'un point de vue professionnel. Elle se doutait que les garçons étaient davantage excités à l'idée d'être à Londres pour la soirée que par les formations. Elle avait toujours eu un penchant pour les créatures magiques. Elle avait même pris sur elle la défense des elfes de maison depuis sa 4e année en créant la S.A.L.E.

* * *

Harry et Ron partirent tôt le mardi matin avec les élèves qui commençaient leur stage à l'hôpital pour sorcier, même Ginny était de ce groupe. Ils passèrent spécialement par la cheminée de la directrice. Un groupe d'étudiants aussi nombreux arrivant en même temps par l'entrée principale attirerait l'attention, l'hôpital étant situé dans un quartier moldu.

Hermione prit le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner. Elle apprécia le calme qu'il régnait ce matin-là dans la Grande Salle.

« Premier arrêt : Le lac de Poudlard ». Pensa-t-elle en se levant pour rejoindre la première présentation.

Elle sortit par la grande porte et marcha pour rejoindre le lac. Elle passa à distance de la tombe blanche où reposait Dumbledore, ayant une pensée douce pour son ancien professeur. « Il aurait aimé les voir continuer à vivre », se dit-elle.

La démonstration de M. Scamander fut très appréciée par son premier groupe. Il prit le temps d'expliquer les études nécessaires et les modalités d'emploi, mais passa rapidement au vif du sujet. Il leur montra de nombreuses créatures provenant du lac, leur expliqua comment les approcher. Il procédait également à des tests sur les créatures afin de s'assurer de leur santé. Il était facile de voir la passion qui animait leur professeur d'un jour. Hermione se doutait que cela coulait dans ses veines. Elle avait lu plusieurs fois le livre de son célèbre grand-père « Vie et Habitat des animaux fantastiques ».

Elle regagna à grandes enjambées le château pour le repas. L'après-midi allait surement être similaire, mais axée sur les dragons. Après tout, c'était l'une des rares races de créatures magiques qui nécessitaient une formation supplémentaire pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Elle avait croisé Charlie Weasley à quelques reprises au Terrier. Durant l'été, ou à l'époque où Ron et elle avaient tenté de former un couple, mais il demeurait tout de même le frère de Ron qu'elle connaissait le moins. Hermione appréciait pleinement le fait que la fin de sa relation avec le plus jeune des frères n'avait en rien entaché les liens étroits qu'elle partageait désormais avec la famille Weasley. Même Ron la considérait presque comme de la famille maintenant.

* * *

La prochaine présentation se déroulait près de la cabane de Hagrid. Elle imaginait déjà le demi-géant trépidant de joie autour des enclos de dragons. Elle sourit à l'image de son ami Hagrid. Ils devraient aller lui rendre visite, à son retour vendredi, avec les garçons.

— Salut, Hermione ! entendit-elle Charlie lui dire lorsqu'elle arriva aux enclos. Il lui fit la bise rapidement.

— Salut Charlie, balbutia-t-elle en réponse. Elle fit semblant que sa réaction était en raison des quatre dragons se dressant fièrement dernièrement le dragonnier.

— Ils sont merveilleux n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il, souriant comme un père regardant ses enfants. Nous allons commencer dans 5 minutes si tu veux bien rejoindre les autres et mettre une paire de gants, dit-il, lui adressant un clin d'œil.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu datait de la fin de la guerre. Elle avait changé, elle semblait plus sereine, se dit-il. Toujours, ces beaux grands yeux noisette, qui semblaient constamment à la recherche d'une réponse.

« Wow ! Est-ce qu'il sait, l'effet que ces clins d'œil peuvent faire ? », pensa la gryffondor. Elle s'échappa vers la boîte de gants, empêchant ainsi le jeune homme de la voir rougir.

Charlie Weasley était un bel homme. Peu soucieux de son apparence, il affichait toutefois une allure naturellement séduisante. Il était légèrement plus petit que ses frères, mais présentait de sublimes larges épaules carrées. Bien sûr, il avait les cheveux typiques d'un Weasley, un roux flamboyant qu'il conservait généralement long. Cependant, ils étaient à présent assez courts depuis que sa mère avait insisté pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Comme quoi, même son fils, travaillant avec des dragons, ne tenait pas tête bien longtemps à Molly Weasley.

Charlie leur expliqua les diverses tâches de son travail, la vie sur une réserve de dragons, les possibilités d'avenir dans le domaine et les études requises. Il avait, au plus grand bonheur des étudiants, deux races différentes de dragons pour faire des démonstrations. Hermione, comme à son habitude, suivait et participait activement à l'activité. Charlie était réellement un passionné de sa carrière. C'est exactement ce qu'elle désirait pour elle-même, pensa-t-elle. « La carrière ou Charlie ? », ajouta son subconscient. « Woah, tu te calmes s'il te plait », se répondit-elle. Son monologue interne était bien sur la conséquence de travailler près du jeune homme. Son t-shirt blanc sous sa veste de dragoniste épousait parfaitement la forme des biceps du rouquin.

— Et voilà que le cours est terminé, j'espère que cela vous a plu. Si vous avez des questions, je suis à Poudlard jusqu'à samedi, donc n'hésitez pas à m'accrocher dans un corridor ou ici près des enclos. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous, déclara Charlie, espérant avoir fait bonne impression sur les camarades de classe de ses frangins.

Hermione fut surprise que la séance soit déjà terminée. En fait, ils avaient même dépassé le temps alloué, mais personne n'avait fait de commentaires. Elle alla porter ses gants à la boîte et s'apprêtait à regagner le château. Elle marcha pour saluer Charlie. Il était quand même le grand frère de son meilleur ami ; attirant, ou pas, elle allait le remercier et lui souhaiter une agréable soirée, même si elle rougissait un peu.

— Au revoir, Charlie, ce fut un plaisir de participer à ta formation, lui dit-elle en souriant.

— Le plaisir est tout pour moi, répondit l'homme devant elle, content du compliment.

Elle s'en allait tourner les talons lorsqu'il l'interpella à nouveau.

— Hermione ! Je pensais aller souper avec Ron et Ginny ce soir, mais on m'a dit qu'ils sont partis à Ste-Mangouste. Ça te dirait de me tenir compagnie et d'aller prendre une bouchée et un petit verre ? demanda-t-il. J'imagine que les 8es années, étant donné votre majorité, vous avez un peu plus de liberté ?

— Euh, oui, ça serait sympa, dit la brune, quelque peu incertaine de passer la soirée avec un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait, somme toute, à peine. Avais-tu un endroit en tête ? demanda-t-elle, tâchant d'avoir l'air de celle qu'on invite fréquemment à prendre un verre.

— Désolé, si cela te semble saugrenu. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'endroits pour sortir près de la réserve et je me sens nostalgique de Pré-au-Lard, on dirait, expliqua Charlie. Est-ce qu'une bonne vieille soirée aux Trois Balais te conviendrait ?

— Excellent, répondit Hermione, on se rejoint là-bas ? À quelle heure termines-tu avec les dragons ?

— Vers 20 h, cela serait parfait ! À tantôt Hermione, fit-il, s'éloignant pour porter assistance au dragon du premier espace. Il devait préparer les enclos pour la nuit et nourrir ses protégés. Hagrid s'était porté volontaire pour faire de la surveillance nocturne, donc Charlie avait sa soirée de libre. Il allait quand même utiliser certains sorts d'alerte pour surveiller que tout allait bien avec Hagrid.

* * *

Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de s'habiller. Qu'est-ce que l'on porte pour aller manger tranquillement avec le grand frère de son meilleur ami/ex-copain, qu'elle ne connaît peu ? Ce n'était pas un rancard, elle le savait, donc théoriquement, peu importait comment elle s'habillait. Une partie d'elle désirait tout de même paraître mature afin de ne pas faire gamine face à Charlie. Elle opta pour un jeans simple, des sneakers et un t-shirt ajusté. Ils allaient aux Trois Balais après tout.

À 20 h tapante, elle attendait devant le pub l'arrivée de Charlie.

— Salut Hermione, annonça Charlie Weasley en arrivant face aux Trois Balais. Il y a longtemps que tu es arrivée ? questionna le rouquin.

Il la trouvait réellement jolie ainsi, simple et désirable. « Désirable ? Minute papillon, c'est l'ex-copine de ton petit frère ici, prends sur toi », se réprimanda le jeune homme.

« Il semble sortir tout droit de la douche », pensa Hermione. Des gouttelettes d'eau perlaient encore au niveau de ses tempes. Son teint parsemé de taches de rousseur et ses cheveux roux d'une teinte foncée lui donnaient un air de mauvais garçon. Elle lui fit la bise à nouveau puis ils entrèrent au pub.

— Charlie Weasley ! Mais comme cela fait longtemps ! S'exclama la propriétaire des lieux, Mme Rosmerta, venant le serrer dans ses bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais si loin de la réserve ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je suis en congrès à Poudlard pour la semaine en fait, répondit-il aimablement. Hermione et moi venions faire preuve d'un peu de nostalgie ce soir, dit-il, présentant celle qui l'accompagnait. Aurais-tu par hasard une bonne table pour nous ? ajouta-t-il.

— Bonjour, Miss Granger, suivez-moi tous les deux, conclut Mme Rosmerta.

Elle les escorta vers une table reculée au fond du bar. L'ambiance était tout de même exaltée pour un mardi soir, se dit la jeune sorcière.

— Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point tu pourrais rendre ton frère jaloux ! rigola Hermione.

— D'être ici avec toi ? Je pensais que vous aviez rompu amicalement ? demanda Charlie, mal à l'aise soudainement.

— Oh ! Non ! s'exclama Hermione, un peu gênée. Elle rit, tentant de diffuser l'embarras.

— Ton frère a le béguin pour Mme Rosmerta depuis toujours, en fait, expliqua la brune. S'il te voyait la serrer ainsi… ajouta-t-elle, en riant.

— Ah, haha. De mon temps à Poudlard, j'atterrissais ici plus souvent que je ne devrais l'avouer, dit Charlie. On finit par connaître la propriétaire quand on est un habitué. Je lui rapportais souvent des herbes particulières que je trouvais dans la forêt interdite. Elle aimait les intégrer à la cuisine du pub. Elle fermait aussi les yeux sur mon âge, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione ressentit à nouveau de petits gargouillis explicites à ce regard. « Il doit vraiment arrêter cela », pensa-t-elle.

— Moi qui m'étais dit que j'allais enfin pouvoir connaître le membre de la famille Weasley de qui j'en sais le moins, commença-t-elle, sur un ton moqueur.

— Donc ma liste pour l'instant : Premièrement, il aime les dragons à la folie, déclara-t-elle, lui retournant son clin d'œil. Deuxièmement, il sortait boire illégalement à son époque à Poudlard. Troisièmement, il aimait passer du temps dans la forêt interdite. On est très loin de Percy, on va se le dire, mais pas dans le même style que les jumeaux non plus. Dit-elle, taquine.

— Bien vu, répondit-il hilare. J'adore mon frère, mais il devrait se détendre un peu plus, non ? demanda Charlie.

— Ce n'est pas le temps de décompresser Charles, M. le ministre a besoin de mon rapport sur les grenouilles d'Amérique, s'est crucial pour le ministère. Imita parfaitement Hermione.

Ils rirent ensemble. Finalement, la soirée serait sans doute moins embarrassante et silencieuse qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose, Hermione ? demanda Charlie, voyant Mme Rosmerta s'approcher. Ou tu désires un verre d'eau ?

Charlie ne savait même pas si la jeune fille buvait de l'alcool.

— Je peux bien y aller pour un petit verre ou deux, j'ai une présentation avec Hagrid demain matin, donc cela risque d'être assez tranquille. Ou je devrai lui donner un coup de main pour éviter que tout le monde finisse brûler, va savoir.

Charlie rit de nouveau. « Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air de la trouver inintéressante », se dit Hermione.

— Je laisse le spécialiste de l'endroit choisir alors, dit Hermione.

— Voulez-vous débuter par une boisson ? demanda la tenancière. Miss Granger, j'imagine que vous êtes majeure ?

— Bien sûr, répondit simplement Hermione, ce qui était la vérité.

— Nous allons prendre… Charlie la regarda avec un sourire en coin, deux shooters de rhum groseille et deux pintes d'hydromel, commanda Charlie.

— Oh, bonne soirée en perspective, commenta la serveuse s'éloignant vers son bar.

— Je dois t'avouer n'avoir jamais goûté ni à l'un ni à l'autre, déclara Hermione. Nous ne sortons pas si fréquemment avec les garçons.

Mme Rosmerta leur apporta rapidement leur commande, cela devait être un avantage de connaître la propriétaire.

— Alors, comment boit-on ce shot ? questionna Hermione.

— Cul sec, confirma Charlie, levant son verre.

Ils trinquèrent.

— Alors, Hermione, que désirais-tu savoir sur moi ? demanda Charlie, joueur. On se fait un petit tour de questions en rafale ? ajouta-t-il.

La sorcière fut un peu désemparée, mais finalement elle posa les premières qui lui virent en tête. Quand on ne connaît pas quelqu'un, les sujets sont nombreux.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à devenir dragonnier ? demanda Hermione.

— Je voulais un emploi qui me permettait de faire une différence concrète et de travailler à l'extérieur. J'ai travaillé comme magizoologiste un bout, mais ma passion pour les dragons fut assez forte pour que j'y termine mes études. Répondit-il.

— Le truc que tu préfères sur la réserve ? demanda-t-elle.

— Minute la belle, l'interrompit Charlie. C'est mon tour de poser une question, on alterne, tu vois. Ajouta-t-il avec un autre clin d'œil.

Le « la belle » lui avait échappé, mais il continua sa phrase comme si c'était normal pour lui. Il vit bien qu'elle avait réagi par contre.

— Si aujourd'hui tu devais choisir ta carrière ou un domaine, tu ferais quoi ? Go, ne pense pas. Déclara-t-il.

— Le droit, répondit-elle, se surprenant elle-même.

Elle avait quand même dit, récemment, à Scrimgeour qu'elle n'irait jamais dans cette branche vu qu'elle « voulait aider le monde ».

— Ah, intéressant, je ne t'imaginais pas à la défense des criminels, fit Charlie ironiquement.

— Surement pas, dit-elle, sur la défensive. Le droit ne m'intéresse que pour rendre justice aux innocents et défendre les persécutés. Les lois magiques sont tellement désuètes qu'il faudrait que quelqu'un s'y mette plus sérieusement. Tu sais combien de lois pro sang-pur sont encore en vigueur aujourd'hui ? Ou combien de créatures magiques n'ont tout simplement pas de droits malgré une intelligence avancée ? questionna-t-elle.

Ils discutèrent passionnément sur le sujet un bon moment. Hermione appréciait grandement la conversation mature et intelligente qu'ils partageaient. Ses collègues de classe avaient plus l'habitude de rouler des yeux lorsqu'elle partait sur ces opinions politiques. Charlie, en revanche, était très calé en droit des créatures magiques et Hermione trouvait cela fascinant. Il écouta même avec intérêt ses arguments pour la libération des elfes de maison et ajoutait des réflexions aux siennes.

— Vous voulez manger un petit quelque chose ? Les interrompit madame Rosmerta.

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur conservation qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient terminé leur chopine d'hydromel et qu'une heure était passée depuis leur arrivée.

— Voulez-vous un menu ? ajouta la barmaid.

— Est-ce que nous pouvons te commander un plateau « choix du chef » pour deux ? questionna Charlie. Hermione, des trucs que tu détestes ?

— Rien qui ne me vienne en tête, dit-elle, s'adressant à Mme Rosmerta.

— Je peux sans doute vous concocter une bonne assiette de spécialités vu qu'on ne te voit pas souvent ici Charlie, répondit la sorcière-propriétaire, aimable.

La tenancière s'éloigna vers les cuisines, les laissant à nouveau seuls.

— C'est à ton tour de me poser une question ? enchaîna le rouquin.

Hermione réfléchit un moment. C'était bien de connaître les opinions politiques de quelqu'un, mais elle avait désormais envie d'en apprendre plus sur l'homme devant elle. Pour elle, le terme homme était important ici. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre, ce qu'il manquait pour qu'elle s'intéresse à ces camarades de classe d'une manière plus « romantique ». Ouf, les recoins que son cerveau se rendait aujourd'hui. « Peut-être la faute de l'hydromel ? », pensa-t-elle.

— S'il te restait une journée à vivre, tu ferais quoi ? demanda-t-elle, consciente qu'il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à une telle question.

— Oh une question philosophique, j'aime cela, dit Charlie. Hum, tu vas sans doute me trouver un peu soporifique, mais… Je me lèverais pour m'occuper de mes dragons, je mangerais au Terrier avec ma famille et finirais la soirée à bien manger et bien boire sous les étoiles, à l'extérieur, idéalement avec une personne spéciale.

— Mon tour, poursuivit Charlie, ne laissant pas à Hermione le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. As-tu quelqu'un de spécial actuellement ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

— Non, dit-elle, aussi directement, pas depuis Ron.

— Il était ton premier copain ? demanda Charlie, ne sachant trop pourquoi les amours de la jeune fille l'intriguaient soudainement.

— Mon deuxième en fait, répondit Hermione, j'ai fréquenté Viktor Krum lors du tournoi des trois sorciers en 4e année.

Elle pensait que tout le monde le savait grâce à cette peste de Rita Skeeter.

— Le joueur de Quidditch bulgare ? l'interrogea Charlie.

— Haha, on a tous des amourettes de jeunesse, non ? conclut-elle. Et toi, Charlie Weasley, je sais que ta mère te casse toujours les oreilles avec cela, mais nous caches-tu une sorcière, ou un sorcier, je ne juge pas, à la réserve ?

— Bon, bon, premièrement, il s'agirait d'une sorcière, dit-il, charmeur, mais non, aussi célibataire que ce pauvre Makki.

Charlie faisait ainsi référence au norvégien à crête qu'il leur avait montré cet après-midi-là.

Mme Rosmerta choisit ce moment-là pour amener leur nourriture, ce qui était parfait puisqu'un léger temps mort de conversation semblait s'être installé. Chacun cherchant la technique pour éviter de prendre conscience qu'ils venaient mutuellement de vérifier si la voie était libre.

— Merci très chère, lui dit Charlie.

Elle avait créé un véritable festin pour eux. De plus, les pintes d'hydromel avaient été renouvelées sans qu'ils le demandent. Ils commencèrent à déguster leur repas tranquillement.

— Normalement, que serais-tu en train de faire à cette heure-ci ? demanda Charlie.

— J'imagine que je serais en train de réviser avec Harry et Ron, ou en train de lire si les garçons étaient sortis, répondit Hermione.

— Quand ils sortent, tu ne les accompagnes jamais ?

— Par sortir, je voulais dire « parti batifoler » quelque part dans le château.

— Oh beurk, Hermione, s'exclama Charlie, Harry sort avec ma « petite » sœur je te rappelle. Je ne savais pas que Ron avait rencontré quelqu'un. Est-ce que ça te peine ? demanda le rouquin, empathique.

— Oh, Ron, il ne m'en parle pas, même si je lui affirme que ça met égal, et c'est vrai. Je le connais juste assez pour déduire qu'il doit voir quelqu'un, par moment du moins.

— Donc les fréquentations de Ron ne te dérangent pas le moins du monde ?

— Si l'on exclut le fait que, mis à part moi, dit Hermione en roulant des yeux. Ron a l'air d'apprécier un certain type de fille assez exubérante, répondit Hermione avec un regard entendu, non cela me convient que l'on passe à autre chose et demeure amis.

— Et lui, penses-tu qu'il nourrit les mêmes idées ? Je veux dire qu'il serait en accord avec le fait que tu vois quelqu'un ?

— Je n'en ai franchement aucune idée, c'est Ron après tout ! Même si nous n'avions jamais été ensemble, il serait du genre à vouloir étriper cet homme pour me protéger. Mais, pour être honnête, je doute que je doive m'en inquiéter en étant à l'école, dit Hermione, taciturne.

— Donc je peux en conclure, qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec un ancien de Poudlard un mardi soir est relativement anormale dans ton horaire ?

— Ne va pas croire que je suis toujours sage et que tu es le seul à avoir enfreint les règles de l'école toi, là ! répondit-elle avec malice.

— Ah oui, je suis curieux alors, donne-moi un exemple ! Voyons si tu peux me convaincre que tu as un côté « vilain », la mit au défi Charlie.

— Tu veux un top 3 ? questionna-t-elle, contente de l'air intrigué qu'il prit à cet instant. Tu gardes ça pour toi, j'ai une réputation à maintenir après tout. Donc, en 3e position, je dirais, la fois où j'ai préparé du polynectar pour nous transformer en Serpentard en 2e année afin de vérifier si Malfoy était l'héritier de Serpentard.

— Vous avez sérieusement fait cela ? s'enquit Charlie. « Wow, le talent qu'il faut pour faire cette potion en deuxième année », pensa-t-il, impressionné.

— Numéro 2 : J'ai eu accès à un retourneur de temps pendant un an en 3e année pour assister à un maximum de cours. Il est vrai que j'avais la permission de la direction par contre. Il demeure que je brisais quotidiennement les lois de la magie concernant le temps. Avec du recul, je pense que Dumbledore profitait de ma passion pour les études pour que je puisse assister Harry plus tard.

— Et pour finir, je n'en suis vraiment pas fière, mais les garçons trouvent que c'est mon meilleur coup. J'ai attrapé Rita Skeeter dans un bocal pour une semaine en 4e année.

— Attends ? Tu rigoles ici, tu as mis Rita Skeeter dans un immense bocal ?

— Haha bien sûr que non ! Elle est un animagus non déclaré, une forme de scarabée. Elle n'arrêtait pas de publier d'affreux papiers, donc je l'ai peut-être fait chanter un peu avant de la libérer.

Charlie se roulait quasiment au sol tellement il riait.

— Je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec Harry et Ron ici, dit-il, encore hilare.

Le plateau de délices touchait à sa fin et Hermione venait de terminer son hydromel.

— Parlant de trucs illégaux, j'ai quand même un couvre-feu ce soir, je devrais filer bientôt.

— Ah je ne savais pas que, même majeure, tu devais le respecter, dit Charlie, laisse-moi te raccompagner au château alors.

Ils remercièrent Mme Rosmerta qui les salua chaleureusement. L'air frais était revigorant. Il marchait silencieusement sur la rue principale du village. Charlie aurait préféré continuer la belle soirée. L'hydromel le faisait se sentir léger et il était certain que Hermione le sentait également. Il la regardait marcher. Elle était superbe sous le clair de lune. Comment est-ce que son frère pouvait l'avoir laissé partir comme cela ?

— Hermione ? demanda-t-il sans réfléchir. Un dernier verre à la Tête de sanglier ? Je dirai que tu m'aidais avec les dragons si l'on se fait prendre en rentrant.

La Tête de Sanglier était redevenue un endroit plus fréquentable et branché depuis la fin de la guerre. Abelforth avait fait des efforts afin de créer un endroit où les sorciers pouvaient venir se détendre.

Elle hésita un instant. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à perdre ?

— Pourquoi pas ? J'ai entendu que l'endroit avait bien changé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le vieux pub. Une ambiance très sombre régnait toujours. De petits groupes étaient installés autour des tables hautes et discutaient en sirotant des bières de toutes sortes. Une large sélection de cette boisson y était maintenant servie. Ils se trouvèrent un petit coin en retrait et Charlie alla leur commander des bières au bar.

— Une belle brune caramélisée, dit-il en lui servant son verre. J'espère que tu l'aimeras.

Il s'assit à ces côtés sur la banquette.

— Il t'arrive de vouloir revenir en Angleterre pour profiter de tout cela plus souvent ? questionna Hermione.

Il avait l'air tellement à l'aise en ville.

— Tu veux savoir un secret ? demanda-t-il. Une réserve ouvrira ces portes prochainement dans la région de mes parents et j'ai postulé pour en avoir la charge. C'est confirmé à 95 % que je rentre au pays après les fêtes.

— Oh, ta mère doit être folle de joie ! s'exclama Hermione.

— En fait, j'attends d'avoir la confirmation officielle. Elle espère depuis tellement longtemps que je revienne que j'aimais mieux ne pas lui faire de faux espoir.

— Tu as l'air certain de l'avoir, je dirais. Tu serais à la tête de la réserve ? demanda-t-elle.

— Oui, nous sommes en train de rédiger les tâches et les contrats. Je commence à recruter des gens pour y travailler.

— Donc, on s'entend que c'est pas mal officiel.

— Effectivement, mais garde-le pour toi. Je ne l'ai dit à personne.

Charlie ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait confié son secret, mais ça faisait du bien de le partager avec quelqu'un.

Il vit Hermione se lever pour rejoindre le bar et revenir avec un petit plateau. Quatre shooters s'y trouvaient.

— Si je suis la première personne à qui tu l'annonces, il est nécessaire de fêter cela un peu quand même, annonça-t-elle.

Elle avait l'air réellement ravie pour lui.

— Whisky Pur Feu, dit-elle pour répondre à sa question silencieuse.

— Mademoiselle la préfète, vous avez cours demain matin. Commenta Charlie.

— Les garçons de ma maison ont toujours des potions contre la gueule de bois dans leur dortoir, au pire j'irais en voler. Je suis certaine que Ron ne serait pas fâché.

La mention du nom de Ron sembla les refroidir un peu.

— Cul sec !

Hermione descendit les deux shooters avant de reprendre sa place aux côtés du rouquin. Elle n'allait pas commencer à se mettre des interdits.

— Donc, est-ce pour cela que tu viens faire des présentations à Poudlard ?

— On ne peut rien te cacher. Nous aimerions faire grandir la réserve dans quelques années. Il nous faut donc davantage de candidats en magizoologie.

— Tu n'as pas bu tes shooters Charlie, fit remarquer Hermione, sentant déjà l'effet des siens

— Honnêtement, si je bois ces shooters, je ne garantis pas que mes idées demeureront pures, ma belle.

Hermione avala sa salive de travers. Il lui avait encore servi un de ces clins d'œil avant de consommer d'une traite les deux verres d'alcool. Une goutte du breuvage coula sur le bord de sa lèvre. Machinalement, Hermione tendit la main pour essuyer la fugueuse.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Charlie attrapa sa main pour l'observer et l'attira près de lui. Puis quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le tour de leurs lèvres de se rencontrer. Là, dans un coin sombre de la Tête de Sanglier, un mardi soir, Hermione Granger embrassait à en perdre le souffle Charlie Weasley. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse sonner, la jeune fille n'aurait pas voulu être ailleurs.

— On bouge, demanda Charlie, n'ayant pas de plan précis.

— On rentre au château ?

— Hum, oui.

Hermione sembla déçue et cela encouragea le dragonnier.

— J'ai une chambre de prof au château, tu pourrais venir prendre un café avec moi, question de redevenir à jeun avant de rentrer à la tour ? proposa-t-il, innocemment.

— Bonne idée.

Ils se levèrent. Il prit sa main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie. Elle était contente qu'Abelforth ne travaillait pas ce soir-là. Leurs intentions devaient être évidentes en quittant le bar ainsi.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle croisa quelqu'un de sa promotion, assis à une table, qui n'aurait pas dû être à l'extérieur également. Drago Malfoy se trouvait avec une grande blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il la questionna du regard quand il remarqua sa main dans celle de Charlie. D'un mouvement discret, elle lui demanda de garder le silence et lui fit signe qu'elle ne dirait rien non plus pour son rancard. Il lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif et un petit sourire narquois.

La soirée devenait vraiment bizarre si elle se mettait à faire des pactes secrets avec Malefoy.

* * *

Ils atteignirent rapidement le portail et pénétrèrent dans le Grand Hall.

— Charlie, mais, vous parlez d'une heure pour rentrer. Oh Miss Granger ?

Professeur McGonagall se tenait devant eux.

— On s'excuse, professeure, j'aurais dû vous avertir en fait. Répondit Charlie, tentant d'avoir normal, se demandant s'ils sentaient l'alcool.

— Hermione était très intriguée par les dragons aujourd'hui et je lui avais promis de la contacter si des soins étaient nécessaires cette nuit. Donc nous voilà de retour.

— Oui, je vois. Il est vrai que miss Granger est une étudiante très assidue, dit la professeure, levant un sourcil.

— Maintenant monter, vous couchez, voulez-vous bien ?

Hermione partit vers la tour.

— Charlie, raccompagnez la à destination, elle a l'air vraiment très fatiguée avec cette démarche un peu titubante.

— Bien professeur, répondit son ancien élève, rattrapant la jeune fille.

McGonagall n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait qu'ils ne revenaient pas des dragons. Mais son étudiante était majeure et Charlie était un bon garçon. Alors pourquoi leur ferait-elle des misères ? Il ferait un très beau couple, se fit-elle la remarque.

* * *

— Allez, suis-moi ! Dit Charlie, arrivé à la hauteur de Hermione.

— Mais McGonagall…

— Crois-moi, elle a très bien saisi ce qui se passait ici. Si elle avait voulu arrêter quoi que ce soit, elle l'aurait fait.

Hermione le fixa d'un air dubitatif.

— Hermione, elle travaille dans une école accueillant des adolescents depuis quoi ? 40 ans ? ajouta-t-il, face à la moue de questionnement de la jeune fille. Crois-moi, les étudiants ne sont jamais aussi subtils qu'ils le pensent. Dit-il, moqueur.

Ils prirent un passage secret qui était inconnu de Hermione.

— Je pense que même Fred et George ne le connaissaient pas, celui-là. Dit la jeune fille.

— Je te confirme qu'ils n'en savaient rien, vu que je leur ai montré la plupart des passages. Il fallait bien que je m'en garde quelques-uns de secret.

Ils débouchèrent dans l'aile où les chambres individuelles se trouvaient. Charlie donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent.

* * *

**Donc 1er chapitre publié. J'ai vraiment hâte d'entendre vos commentaires. Je sais, je sais... vous voulez tous savoir ce qui se passe quand cette porte se ferme. Inquiétez-vous pas, quand je coupe un chapitre comme cela, c'est souvent parce qu'il était trop long donc la suite est déjà écrite ;)**

J'attends vos reviews, j'avais en tête de faire une petite fic de 5 chapitres environ, donc si vous voulez m'écrire où vous pensez qu'on va se rendre ici.


	2. Rencontre - Partie 2

Bonjour à tous, donc j'avais encore besoin d'une petite pause pour remettre mes idées en place dans l'écriture de **Jamais deux sans trois**.

Je dois dire que j'adore écrire **Un brin de maturité** finalement. Donc soyez tranquille qu'elle aille une fin ;) Dans... à peu près **4 chapitres. **La structure de l'histoire n'est pas finale donc écrivez-moi si vous avez des commentaires ou juste pour m'encourager. Le fait que vous soyez déjà une vingtaine à suivre (follow) est déjà très motivant en soi. Toujours agréable de savoir que les lecteurs sont là, même quand ce n'est pas un Drago/Harry ou un Severus/Harry (ps : je n'en écrirai pas de ce dernier pairing par exemple : D, haha).

PS : J'ai un OS de **ma _série Tentez le diable, Tentez l'interdit_**_ Drago/Harry_ en tête qui va surement vouloir sortir bientôt ;)

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec l'homme, le vrai, avec un grand H,

Bisouxx

Genny

* * *

Réponses aux reviews anonymes

Guest #1 : Je pense qu'on est plusieurs ici qui deviendrait aussi médicomage si nos patients étaient Charlie Weasley ;)

Lusyne : Je suis contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule qui aime ce couple, celui-là il aurait pu être « cannon » facilement, si Charlie n'était pas si en amour avec les dragons ;)

Guest #2 : Merci pour les bons mots ! J'espère que la suite te plaira, j'essaie de demeurer crédible.

* * *

La pièce était petite, mais accueillante. On y retrouvait un coin-repas semblable à celui d'un motel moldu. Typiquement, il y avait un grand lit baldaquin, c'était à se demander si Poudlard était au courant que les lits pouvaient être conçus sans rideaux. Finalement, un simple divan sombre se trouvait devant le feu qui crépitait doucement au coin de l'appartement.

Malgré l'ambiance feutrée, Hermione se sentait étrangère dans cette pièce avec Charlie. Ils avaient passé une superbe soirée, que dire, il avait parlé de tout et de rien, de politique, de philosophie, de famille... Ils s'étaient même embrassés en public, mais, et même avec l'alcool, un petit malaise s'installait face à la situation quelque peu inusitée. Elle avait pris place sur le divan et jouait nerveusement avec l'accoudoir.

— Tu veux un café ? questionna Charlie, poursuivant sur sa lancée, presque subtile, de diversion.

Ils s'étaient embrassés un peu au pub, passionnément en fait, mais il y avait une différence entre cela et l'idée de coucher avec la meilleure amie de son petit frère.

— Hum, en fait, commença Hermione. Je n'aime pas particulièrement le café.

Elle avait répondu sans réfléchir, trop concentrée sur la musculature dorsale du dragonnier devant elle. Elle réalisa alors sa bévue.

Charlie arrêta sa préparation, se retournant avec un sourire taquin.

— Ah, donc tu n'es pas venue prendre un café avec moi ? questionna-t-il, joueur, s'approchant de la jeune fille. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un adolescent de 15 ans.

Il voyait qu'il lui faisait de l'effet. Elle rougissait pour un rien, fuyait son regard.

— Hum, à vrai dire, débuta Hermione, fixant enfin le bel homme devant elle. Je m'étais peut-être trompée, mais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les bras puissants de Charlie l'avaient soulevé du meuble, elle avait pu retrouver le goût sucré de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette solution était bien meilleure que n'importe quelle phrase de flirt qu'elle aurait pu essayer de sortir.

Elle se sentait toute petite dans ses bras. La force brute et l'aisance qu'il dégageait la rassuraient. Tout sentiment d'étrangeté s'était évaporé automatiquement.

À l'abri des regards curieux, elle pouvait enfin laisser ses doigts jouer librement dans les cheveux de Charlie, s'agripper à ses épaules carrées. Son professeur d'un jour s'installa sur le bord du lit, la jeune fille assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Avec une sensualité que Hermione n'avait jamais connue, il approfondit leur baiser. Sa langue glissa tendrement contre la sienne dans une valse lente et intense.

— Tu m'arrêtes quand tu veux, tu sais ? murmura-t-il, poursuivant la douce caresse de ses lèvres contre son lobe d'oreille, laissant une traînée de doux baisers de son oreille jusqu'à son cou.

Peut-être que la jeune fille n'avait envie que de baisers, se dit-il, ça lui était égal en fait. Il n'en savait pas assez sur elle pour savoir jusqu'où la studieuse Hermione Granger, qui reste à la salle commune pour étudier plutôt que sortir avec ses amis, était à l'aise.

Hermione fut surprise du commentaire. Elle se doutait que Charlie réalisait pleinement leurs sept ans de différence et le fait qu'ils étaient dans l'école. Théoriquement, elle aurait dû être graduée, par contre.

De l'index, elle lui releva le menton pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux. Elle cherchait quoi dire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la traiter comme une gamine. Qu'elle se trouvât parfaitement à sa place sur ses genoux, qu'elle n'ait jamais autant désiré un homme.

Elle opta pour un simple sourire doublé d'un regard moitié-taquin, moitié-aguicheur. Le rouquin sembla saisir le message. Très rapidement, elle se retrouva couchée sur l'édredon bordeaux au milieu des oreillers dorés. Leurs mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuses. Charlie commença à jouer avec le bord du t-shirt qu'elle portait, il s'arrêta à nouveau pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle comprit qu'il demandait encore la permission de continuer.

Bien qu'elle fût reconnaissante du respect et de l'attention qu'il avait à son égard, il devait comprendre qu'elle était entièrement consentante pour la suite des choses.

Elle descendit alors ses mains des épaules de Charlie, longeant son dos bien découpé, se permettant d'agripper le fessier ferme de son amant, approchant leurs bassins. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sensuellement quand elle sentit l'effet de l'excitation du jeune homme contre elle. Elle en profita pour sortir d'un mouvement incertain le pull de Charlie, encore prisonnier du jean de celui-ci. Elle le lui retira doucement.

Il était sérieusement époustouflant à regarder. Il avait le torse large, quelques cicatrices soulignant le danger de son emploi. Hermione remarqua que ses propres mains tremblaient légèrement, trahissant son peu d'expérience avec la situation. Elle n'était pas vierge, mais elle n'était pas non plus une habituée de longue date des expériences charnelles, si l'on pouvait l'expliquer ainsi.

Charlie se trouvait maintenant torse nu au-dessus de la belle femme. Il réalisait tranquillement à quel point il était chanceux qu'elle soit à l'aise avec lui. Toutefois, il se doutait qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point elle était une sorcière incroyable.

— Satisfaite de ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il, appréciant la noirceur qui venait de voiler le regard de la jeune fille.

Il attrapa la petite main tremblante qui venait de se débarrasser du premier morceau de vêtement à disparaitre ce soir. Il embrassa chacun de ses doigts puis déposa celle-ci derrière sa nuque avant de replonger vers les lèvres rouges de désir d'Hermione.

Ce soir, il allait prendre son temps, en profiter et s'assurer qu'elle ne l'oublie pas de sitôt. Ça ne devrait pas être si difficile, lui montrer la différence entre un homme et un adolescent.

* * *

— Debout, jolie demoiselle, dit Charlie, alors qu'il replaçait une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de celle qui se trouvait endormit sur son épaule.

— Oh, mon Dieu ! Quelle heure est-il ? s'exclama Hermione se redressant rapidement dans le lit. Oh non ! On s'est endormi.

— Haha, calme-toi Hermione, tu es toujours comme cela au réveil ? Taquina le dragonnier. Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'est que 5 heures du matin. Je dois sortir pour aller prendre la relève de Hagrid avec les dragons. Tu peux demeurer couchée par contre.

— Je pense qu'il serait plus sage que je rentre à la tour avant que les premiers étudiants ne se lèvent. Jeans et t-shirt, un mercredi matin, ça laisse deviner beaucoup de ma soirée, je trouve. Et même si tu penses que McGonagall avait bien compris la situation hier, je ne tiens pas à ce que les rumeurs lui donnent raison.

— Bonne idée, mais tu pourrais, aussi… commença Charlie, se penchant pour l'embrasser.

— M'accompagner pour les soins des dragons ce matin. Tu sais en bonne étudiante que tu es, ajouta-t-il, l'embrassant à nouveau.

Hermione sentait une chaleur l'envahir, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle ne désire que retourner sous les draps à l'instant. Une partie d'elle était contente de réaliser que ce n'était pas seulement l'alcool qui avait poussé Charlie vers elle. Elle appréciait le fait qu'il semblait encore rechercher sa compagnie.

— Et tu sais ? T-shirt et jeans, c'est pas mal l'habit du dragonnier et tu débutes avec Hagrid en plus, non ? Quelqu'un trouverait la situation étrange ? Tu crois ? questionna-t-il à nouveau.

— Tu as raison, je t'accompagne. En plus, j'ai vraiment hâte de voir comment on réveille les dragons et quels tests tu utilises le matin et comment Hagrid s'est débrouillé cette nuit.

Elle commença alors à s'habiller rapidement. Charlie se prit à l'observer tendrement. Il la trouvait franchement intéressante, elle était impliquée, intelligente, pétillante. Il lui était rarement arrivé de croiser une fille avec autant de qualités qu'il recherchait et qui l'intriguait. Bon sang, dans quoi s'embarquait-il ?

* * *

Hagrid eut l'air de trouver tout à fait normal de les voir arriver pour lui permettre de dormir quelques heures. Il était clair que Hermione devait avoir naturellement l'habitude d'en faire plus que demander à l'école, pensa Charlie. Il avait pris plaisir à lui montrer les rouages de son emploi. Bien sûr, elle devait demeurer à une certaine distance pour sa sécurité, les dragons n'étant pas accoutumés à sa présence.

Vers 9 h, lorsque tous les étudiants furent arrivés à la cabane du garde-chasse, les groupes de Hagrid et de Charlie se séparèrent pour l'atelier prévu. Hagrid les conduisit dans la forêt interdite, Hermione aurait dû parier là-dessus. Comme prévu par la jeune fille, la rencontre fut la moins structurée qu'ils eurent dans le cadre de la semaine. Toutefois, il fallait donner à Hagrid que ce fut fort intéressant.

Certains de ses collègues la jugèrent du regard en raison son accoutrement. Il faut dire qu'elle était la seule sans son uniforme scolaire.

Elle eut même la malchance d'être dans le groupe de Malfoy ce matin-là, qui lui, par exemple, avait l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il l'avait vu habillé pareil que la veille.

— Tu sais Granger, que tu ne peux pas avoir plus qu'Optimal, hein ? Et qu'en fait, on n'est même pas noté cette semaine ? Avait-il commenté quand elle était sortie de l'enclos de Makki pour suivre le groupe.

Elle avait explicitement saisi le double sens de sa phrase. Les autres mirent cela sur son implication excessive.

* * *

— Merci, Professeur Gobe-Planche pour la belle présentation, je vais réfléchir à votre proposition. Répondit Hermione, souriant poliment.

Elle était intéressée par tellement de domaines qu'il lui était difficile d'accepter certaines propositions de formation.

— Hermione ! Entendit-elle s'exclamer Harry, qui venait dans sa direction avec Ron.

Il semblerait qu'ils venaient de rentrer au château à l'instant.

— Bonjour tous les deux ! Et puis ? Ste-Mangouste ? C'était intéressant ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse de ce qui l'attendait dans les prochains jours.

— Vraiment, hier on est sorti dans un club londonien, on est rentré tellement tard. Commença Ron.

Harry sourit, il se doutait bien que Hermione voulait parler du stage, mais elle s'attendait à quoi avec Ron. Il était clair que son ami n'avait aucun intérêt pour la médicomagie. Elle le savait pourtant.

— Tu vas adorer le stage, ajouta Harry, éclatant de rire.

Ron réalisa la bévue, mais changea de sujet. Hermione se douta qu'il avait dû rencontrer quelqu'un hier, donc il voulait lui éviter les détails. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, bien qu'il ait pu lui dire pareil. Il faudrait qu'elle prenne le temps d'en parler avec lui. Elle voulait vraiment que leur relation redevienne comme avant. Ce n'était peut-être pas totalement désintéressé, par contre.

— Tu as vu mon frère finalement ? demanda Ron.

— Euh, oui. Hum, il doit être encore près des enclos. Répondit-elle. Sa présentation était de loin la meilleure.

— Allez, on va le rencontrer avant de se préparer pour le repas. Déclara Ron. Tu vas voir Hermione, Charlie est sans doute mon frère le plus cool quand ma mère n'est pas autour.

— Hum, d'accord allons-y, dit Hermione, suivant Harry et Ron vers la cabane de Hagrid.

— Charlie ! Salut vieux ! Je suis tellement content que tu sois venu cette semaine, dit Ron, donnant l'accolade à son frère ainé.

— Hermione nous disait que tu étais le meilleur des présentateurs, ajouta Harry, lui serrant la main, on a hâte de voir ça.

— Ah oui, elle a dit cela ? interrogea Charlie, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione tenta de cacher la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues. Ron ne sembla pas remarquer. Peut-être que les clins d'œil étaient monnaie courante pour Charlie finalement.

Si Ron fut aveugle à sa réaction, Harry remarqua la drôle de situation, lui levant un sourcil interrogatoire.

— Tout le monde adore les dragons, donc ce n'est pas très difficile d'être écouté, poursuivit le dragonnier.

— Salut, les jeunes ! Hagrid fit de sa voix retentissante.

— Hey Hagrid, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

— Vous êtes venus admirer ces créatures magnifiques ? demanda-t-il avec émerveillement. J'ai pu m'en occuper toute la nuit dernière, vous savez ? Charlie et Hermione n'ont pris la relève que vers 5 heures ce matin comme prévu finalement. Aucune alarme n'a retenti pour obliger Charlie à se pointer le nez.

— Tu as fait un travail parfait Hagrid, répondit chaleureusement Charlie, espérant empêcher les garçons de penser trop longtemps au fait que Hermione était avec lui de si bonne heure ce matin. On devrait sans doute retourner au château avant le repas, non ? questionna-t-il.

— Oh vraiment, je voulais réviser certaines choses avant la rencontre. Répondit Hermione du tact au tact.

— Crois-moi, pas besoin. Pour la plupart des représentants, on vient vraiment en mode informel pour passer du bon temps et discuter tranquillement avec les étudiants. On sait que vous avez encore bien du temps pour décider de ce que vous voulez faire.

Hermione se calma un peu. Il était bien de se faire dire que c'était normal de ne pas avoir de plan concret encore.

Charlie et Ron ouvrirent la marche vers l'école, discutant de la soirée de Ron. Hermione préféra demeurer en retrait, elle ne voulait tout de même pas tous les détails.

— Charlie et Hermione ? Lui murmura Harry, imitant Hagrid, tout bas.

Elle rougit instantanément. Il avait toujours été bon pour lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle n'avait jamais été bonne pour mentir à Harry, au moins elle se savait meilleure avec Ron. Charlie et elle n'avaient absolument pas eu le temps de discuter de quoi que ce soit ce matin. Elle ne savait même pas s'ils se reverraient de la sorte, s'ils gardaient tout cela pour eux…

— Je sais que ce n'est pas de mes affaires Hermione, mais faites attention. Tu sais comment Ron est.

— Harry, il voit beaucoup de filles tout le temps. C'est un double standard s'il m'en veut, non ? répliqua-t-elle.

— Je ne disais pas cela ainsi. C'est son frère après tout, Hermione.

Hermione devenait de plus en plus rouge. Effectivement, elle avait couché avec le frère de son meilleur ami et ex-copain. Elle réalisait réellement les conséquences qu'il pourrait se passer si c'était mal géré.

— Et, en fait, ajouta Harry, s'il s'agissait de Percy ou même George, je pense que Ron s'en foutrait.

Hermione fut embrouillée pour un moment. « Pourquoi ça serait mieux, Percy ou George ? » Pensa-t-elle., surtout que l'idée n'était pas alléchante un brin.

— Hermione, c'est Charlie, qu'on parle ici. Charlie est le grand frère mystérieux de Ron. Charlie, je m'occupe de dragons dans la vie, je porte une veste en cuir, j'étais un excellent attrapeur et capitaine de Quidditch à l'école en plus d'être préfet. Charlie, que sa mère s'ennuie tellement qu'elle le chouchoute particulièrement quand il vient à la maison. Tu peux comprendre comment Ron pourrait voir que tu préfères son frère à lui. Avança Harry, s'assurant que les frères ne l'entendent pas.

— Je ne dis pas qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre vous, poursuivit-il. Mais, fait juste attention, tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il au moment où ils atteignirent l'entrée.

— Mais ça reste un joli parti, par contre. Dit-il, affable avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione choquée lui donna une tape amicale derrière la tête.

— Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour mériter ça ? questionna Ron, se retournant.

— Rien de pertinent, crois-moi. Répondit-elle, accélérant le pas vers la tour. On se voit ce soir Charlie !

— Sérieusement vieux, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demanda Ron.

— Laisse faire, je la taquinais, tu sais que c'est assez facile. Dit Harry, riant. Et puis, tu penses la rappeler, la fille d'hier ? Fit Harry, changeant de sujet habilement.

— Honnêtement oui, mais il va falloir que tu m'aides pour cela, si je veux éviter de faire comme quand je t'avais appelé chez ton oncle.

* * *

— Bienvenue aux 7e et 8e années ainsi qu'aux divers représentants, dit McGonagall. Merci d'être présent pour cette nouvelle formule. Il est toujours agréable de voir d'anciens visages de Poudlard parmi nous.

McGonagall avait l'air fière de la petite foule devant elle. Hermione se doutait qu'il y avait une bonne majorité des gens présents ce soir qui avaient été ses élèves.

— Donc, nous avons un superbe buffet préparé par nos elfes de maison.

Elle remercia Winky, qui représentait les elfes ce soir. Depuis le début de l'année, la S.A.L.E., toujours présidée par Hermione, avait instauré ce changement dans l'école. Si les elfes désiraient continuer de servir l'école, ils seraient au moins remerciés à leur juste valeur, au lieu de rester dans l'ombre comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

— Hey Winky a l'air d'aller mieux, commenta Harry à ses amis.

L'alcoolisme de l'elfe les avait inquiétés dans les dernières années.

— Les étudiants de plus de 17 ans, commença-t-elle, prenant une pause, vous pouvez prendre un petit verre comme nous tous ce soir exceptionnellement.

Théoriquement, la consommation d'alcool était interdite dans le château pour tous les étudiants.

— Il y aura des prix de présence. Certains représentants proposent des stages pour l'été prochain, certains ont des offres d'emploi à vous proposer. Les universités sorcières ont également des kiosques à l'arrière.

Hermione écoutait attentivement les consignes pour la soirée. Finalement, son objectif était d'avoir un maximum d'informations sur ce qui l'intéressait. Elle ne chercherait pas de stages ou a impressionné quiconque. Elle avait largement le temps de faire le tour après son diplôme. Il fallait dire que son nom, à lui seul, risquait de lui ouvrir pas mal toutes les portes qu'elle voudrait prendre. Charlie avait raison, pensa-t-elle, regardant aux alentours, personne n'avait l'air de se prendre la tête ce soir.

— Allez, on va se chercher un verre, dit Ron se levant pour se dégourdir les jambes quand les explications furent terminées.

Les chaises disparaissaient une à une pour laisser la place à des tables hautes type « cocktail ». Elles étaient décorées de bougies, de papiers et de crayons, rappelant l'objectif de la soirée.

— Vous prendrez ? demanda un serveur.

— Une bièraubeurre, dit Ron.

— Même chose, enchaîna Harry.

— Pareille pour vous, mademoiselle ? s'enquit l'homme derrière le bar.

— Non, je prendrais un hydromel s'il vous plait. Fit Hermione.

— Depuis quand tu bois ça, toi ? s'exclama Ron. Charlie, tu prends quelque chose ? cria Ron, voyant son frère s'approcher d'eux.

— Salut à toi, Ronald, rigola son frère. Je vais prendre un hydromel, merci, répondit-il, s'adressant directement au serveur. Et je vais régler leur facture à tous les trois également, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

— C'est drôle ça, Hermione a demandé la même chose ! C'est bon ? Je n'ai jamais pensé l'essayer. Commenta Ron.

Harry se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de coïncidence ici, mais il se retint de le mentionner.

— Pourtant Granger, j'aurais cru que tu serais davantage bière brune, non ? Entendirent-ils quelqu'un demander.

— Malfoy, je ne pense pas que l'on t'aille adressé la parole. Mêle-toi dont de tes affaires.

Même si le jeune serpentard avait changé son épée d'épaule vers la fin de la guerre, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient cordiaux, avec Ron encore moins.

Charlie dévisageait à présent le blond devant lui. Avaient-ils été démasqués ?

« Un hydromel, un seul », pensa Hermione. Elle se rappelait la veille.

* * *

— Hermione Granger ? demanda un homme l'abordant.

— Elle-même, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

— Ah bonjour, je me présente, je me nomme Omar Abasi. Je suis votre responsable pour demain à Ste-Mangouste.

— Oh ! Bonjour monsieur ! J'attends avec impatience ce stage, lui confirma Hermione.

Malgré ses hésitations, elle était fébrile à l'idée de pouvoir le suivre dans l'hôpital sorcier, surtout si l'on considérait qu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

— Professeure McGonagall me disait beaucoup de bien de votre personne, c'est pourquoi vous êtes dans mon groupe.

Elle discuta longuement avec le guérisseur, c'était un homme fort intéressant et très, très connaisseur. Hermione aurait eu un millier de questions pour lui. Finalement, la médicomagie était peut-être sa voie.

Il était là, le problème, tout finissait par l'intriguer.

Après une courte discussion et une promesse de lui montrer tous les départements, le médicomage s'excusa pour aller discuter avec un groupe d'étudiants non loin.

— Question rapide. Entendit-elle Charlie demander derrière elle.

— Oui ? demanda-t-elle, se sentant comme dans un de ces films d'agent secret.

— Tu as raconté pour nous deux à ce Malfoy ?

— Quoi ? Non, pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?

— Son commentaire était quelque chose d'assez précis. Répondit-il.

— Ah ça… Il nous a vus à la Tête de Sanglier hier. Expliqua-t-elle. Je ne l'ai vu qu'à notre sortie, mais il apparaîtrait qu'il suivait plus que moi ce qui se passait dans le pub. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va pas le répéter, j'en suis certaine.

— Comment peux-tu en être si certaine ?

— Un potin comme cela, Malfoy aime beaucoup trop faire ce genre de commentaires. Il va se garder le plaisir de m'en faire toute l'année, crois-moi.

— Si tu le dis.

— Charlie, il faudrait peut-être parler de tout cela non ? Pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à parler… En fait ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire non plus, tu comprends ? questionna-t-elle, perdue elle-même.

— Ce soir, après tout ça, tu sais où me trouver. Répondit-il rapidement, voyant un groupe d'étudiantes approché.

Hermione s'éloigna en observant la scène. Les jeunes filles n'avaient visiblement pas d'intérêts réels pour la dragonologie, elle en aurait mis sa main à brûler. Pour une raison obscure, cela la dérangea.

* * *

— Et puis, combien de stages as-tu obtenus finalement ? rigola Harry, lorsqu'elle les rejoignit.

Son meilleur ami tenait Ginny par la taille. Hermione était tellement ravie qu'ils aient réglé leurs problèmes tous les deux.

L'été, après la guerre, n'avait été facile pour personne.

— Ha ha ha, rie-t-elle, sarcastiquement. Salut, Ginny, donc le stage, c'était comment ?

— Haha, j'imagine que Ron a dû te raconter l'épisode où une vieille dame l'a pris pour son défunt époux ?

— Quoi ? Non, j'ai juste su que vous étiez sorti hier en fait… Ajouta-t-elle, un regard entendu à son amie.

Ils passèrent un bon moment Harry, Ginny, Ron et elle. Ron leur annonça qu'il pensait sérieusement joindre George à boutique, donc qu'il n'était là que pour la nourriture et l'alcool en réalité. Harry était toujours fixé à devenir un auror et Ginny prenait son temps pour décider. Hermione avait déjà fait le tour de ce qui l'intéressait ce soir. Ils avaient donc le restant de la soirée pour en profiter ensemble.

— Hermione, sérieusement tu devrais sortir plus souvent avec nous, commenta Ron.

— Tu as raison, Ron, je devrais en profiter un peu plus avant de commencer les études plus intenses.

— Tu l'entends, Harry ? Comme si sa scolarité jusqu'à maintenant était normale et paisible, rit Ron, passant un bras amical autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.

— Ginny, regarde ça, ajouta Ron, remarquant l'attroupement autour de son frère ainé. Ce n'est pas sérieux, leur affaire ? questionna-t-il.

— Ah, si seulement elles savaient que Charlie n'a d'intérêt que pour ses dragons.

— D'accord, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait l'air de trouver le tout désagréable. Dit Ron.

— Et toi ? Tu ne refuses pas plus toute l'attention que tu as depuis la guerre également, remarqua sa sœur. Désolée Hermione.

— Pas d'excuses comme cela Ginny, Ron et moi, on est passé à autre chose. On est bien content d'être simplement ami.

Elle était consciente de beurrer un peu trop épais, mais Ron sembla également rassuré de sa remarque. Si seulement il savait.

* * *

— Salut tous les quatre ! dit Dean, à la fin de la soirée. Avec les autres, on sortait prendre un dernier verre au terrain de Quidditch. Vous venez ?

— Oui ! Pourquoi pas ? répondirent les garçons.

— Allez, Hermione, tu viens de dire à l'instant que tu devrais suivre plus souvent, lui rappela Ron.

— D'accord, d'accord, mais juste un verre, j'ai stage à Ste-Mangouste demain.

Elle pourrait toujours passer voir Charlie un peu plus tard, il comprendrait.

— On devrait inviter Charlie à se joindre. Dit Ron.

Hermione sursauta quasiment à la mention de l'homme dont les images sensuelles roulaient sans cesse dans sa tête depuis le matin.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Ginny.

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers elle.

— Théoriquement, il fait partie des « adultes », donc vous pensez qu'il serait dans le pétrin s'il ne nous dénonçait pas ? ajouta-t-elle.

— Bon point, fit Harry, lui emboîtant le pas pour sortir du château.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au terrain. L'entièreté des 7e et 8e années devait être présente. Une véritable fête faisait rage entre les poteaux sportifs. Hermione se demandait quasiment comment le personnel de l'école n'avait pas conscience que la soirée avait changé de lieu. Elle se rappela la phrase que Charlie lui avait dite hier. « Hermione, elle travaille dans une école accueillant des adolescents depuis quoi ? 40 ans ? Crois-moi, les étudiants ne sont jamais aussi subtils qu'ils le pensent. » Donc, il était sans doute plus probable que McGonagall laissait la fête se dérouler tout en surveillant un peu.

Elle avait vraiment du plaisir, mais une partie d'elle désirait tout de même rejoindre Charlie et pas que pour discuter finalement. Elle espérait que l'offre tenait toujours.

Finalement, ils retournèrent à la tour autour de minuit, les professeurs étaient finalement intervenus. Il faut dire que les feux d'artifice Weasley étaient sans doute une mauvaise idée.

— On dort tous dans la salle commune ce soir, proposa Seamus, excité.

Il était de ceux qui avaient pris un peu trop de bièraubeurres ce soir.

— Ouh, pyjama party, s'exclama Ginny, prenant Hermione par le bras pour monter au dortoir.

« Oh non ! » Pensa Hermione. Elle ne pourrait visiblement pas s'éclipser ce soir. Elle écrivit une petite note rapide sans que Ginny ne le remarque et l'attacha au premier hibou qu'elle trouva dans les dortoirs. Au moins, il ne l'attendrait pas. Serait-il déçu ? Elle rêvassait qu'effectivement le beau rouquin pensait également à elle à l'heure actuelle.

— Tu fais quoi Hermione ? Descend ! s'exclama la plus jeune des Weasley. Seamus essaie de transfigurer des lits pour tout le monde, il va surement mettre le feu, se moqua-t-elle. Tu es la meilleure pour réparer les dégâts.

Malgré la proximité de tous, elle s'endormit rapidement. La fête à Londres, hier, avait dû être épique. Le silence régna rapidement dans la salle commune et Hermione se prit à penser une fois de plus à Charlie et à imaginer son retour de Ste-Mangouste le vendredi soir.

* * *

Son stage à Ste-Mangouste fut incroyable. Sa cohorte n'était pas sortie dans le Londres moldu comme celle de Ron et Harry, mais ils étaient allés manger avec quelques employés de l'hôpital. Il était très agréable de vivre ce que serait la vie à l'extérieur de Poudlard, sa vie après les études. Étant d'origine moldue, Hermione était fascinée par les histoires des sorciers, le fonctionnement de la société secrète qu'ils étaient. Son stage avait été tellement plus que l'apprentissage des rouages de la médicomagie finalement.

Omar Abasi ne lui avait pas menti par contre. Il l'avait présentée à tous les départements. Elle avait pu voir le traitement de blessures par des animaux dont elle ignorait même l'existence. Elle eut une pensée pour Charlie quand un blessé arriva de Roumanie pour une blessure importante infligée par un dragon.

Malgré toute l'excitation du stage, en arrivant à Poudlard, elle n'avait qu'une seule idée.

— Ron, tu as vu ton frère ? Je dois lui parler. Demanda Hermione.

Elle était consciente de l'hypocrisie de demander cela à Ron, mais elle devait le voir.

— Ah, zut. Tu l'as raté, il a dû rentrer d'urgence en Roumanie en fin de journée, un collègue mal-en-point, je crois. Tu peux m'en parler et je lui glisserai un mot ? proposa-t-il.

— Hum, non, c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas urgent, je lui demanderais un jour. Répondit-elle un peu déconcertée.

Le lendemain, elle attendit une note, ou quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle ne pouvait pas réalistement demander son adresse à Ron, non ? Il était impossible pour Hermione de penser que Charlie n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose lors de leur soirée. Durant le stage, elle avait remarqué que Dean était anormalement intéressé par elle, mais de son côté, les garçons de l'école, il allait toujours manquer quelque chose, elle le craignait. Dans tous les cas, elle risquait de le revoir à Noël chez les Weasley, donc on verra bien sinon.

* * *

Okay, on ne lance pas des roches à l'autrice pour la fin s'il vous plait : P On s'en va quelque part je vous le promets !

Donc pensez-vous que Charlie va la contacter d'ici Noël ? ;)

Que pensez-vous de ma Hermione ? Elle est différente de celle que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire je trouve, mais en bien quand même, du moins je l'espère.

Avez-vous saisi la particularité de la flamme de Ron ?

J'espère que vous avez passé de belles fêtes.

Bisouxx

Genny


	3. Noël - Partie 1

_Chapitre 3 - Un brin de maturité?_

Voici la suite que vous attendiez, **merci pour vos reviews/follows/favourite** c'est tellement, mais tellement motivant de vous savoir derrière moi dans cette histoire! Vous êtes des amours! Et qui dit chapitre de Un brin de maturité?, dit que le **chapitre de Jamais deux sans trois s'en vient** :) Si vous voulez aller faire un tour sur ma fic "principale". Il y a eu du délai sur les deux fictions, je sais. J'ai corrigé tous les chapitres, ça prit du temps, mais je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir fait. Le contenu n'a pas changé, juste certaines fautes et certaines tournures de phrases étranges.

Bonne lecture :)

Ps: J'ai cherché un terme pour une description très pertinente :) et c'est peut-être moi qui ne le connaissait pas, mais je vous invite à googler ceinture d'Apollon pour comprendre. Les images sont intéressantes aussi, donc pourquoi pas le faire même si vous savez à quoi ça fait référence.

* * *

_Bonjour ma belle,_

_Je tenais à m'excuser de mon départ hâtif. Un accident au travail a précipité mon retour et j'étais très occupé à régler ce problème. Je te raconterais un jour._

_Profite bien de ton temps à Poudlard, sors et amuse-toi. J'espère vraiment te voir durant le congé de Noël._

_Le cueilleur d'herbes de la forêt interdite_

* * *

– Hermione, qui est-ce ? demanda Ron, lui tendant le billet, mordant dans une rôtie beurrée.

Visiblement, la poste avait joint une note à son journal matinal et Ron l'avait découvert, désirant consulter l'actualité. « Ou plutôt la rubrique Quidditch. », pensa Hermione.

Elle parcourut les brèves lignes, surprise du soulagement qu'elle ressentit. Il pensait encore à elle. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse de retour, elle ne pouvait donc pas communiquer avec lui, mais elle se réjouissait à l'idée qu'elle le verrait à Noël.

– J'ai un admirateur secret, je crois, répondit Hermione, naturellement.

Elle tentait de demeurer vague. Elle remercia mentalement Charlie d'avoir été aussi cryptique dans sa lettre. Tout le monde savait que le système de messagerie de l'école était loin d'être sûr pour les notes intimes.

– Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un homme que j'ai rencontré durant mon stage à Ste-Mangouste, précisa la brune.

Ron prit un air sceptique.

– Oui, d'accord. Le fait qu'il t'appelle « ma belle » semble en dire plus long, sous-entendit Ron.

– Parlant de secrets, comment ça progresse avec Amélia, Ron ? questionna Harry.

Hermione le remercia du regard pour la déviation.

– Ça va bien, je pense, dit Ron. On communique par la poste moldue donc c'est un peu compliqué. Je crois qu'elle suspecte que je suis dans une institution pour délinquant vu qu'elle ne peut pas m'appeler directement ou que je n'ai pas accès à un truc nommé « Internet » ?

– Oui, c'est bien internet, le mot, tu t'en viens bon, mon vieux, commenta Harry. On lui avait expliqué qu'on était dans une école alternative pourtant. Le temps que tu t'habitues à tout ce jargon moldu, vous allez être rendus au stade des explications.

– Justement, interrompit Hermione. J'ai fait des recherches sur les lois concernant la situation.

Son meilleur ami avait fini par lui raconter l'histoire de Londres. Ils étaient sortis boire et il avait fait la connaissance d'Amélia, une étudiante londonienne de 18 ans. Ron avait fini par cracher le morceau que la jeune fille était d'origine moldue. Il appréciait étrangement qu'elle n'eût jamais entendu son nom, ou même celui de Harry, chose impossible dans la communauté sorcière.

Ce soir-là, le trio avait discuté longuement des implications de la situation. Du fait qu'il faut qu'il prenne son temps pour s'assurer de la solidité de ses sentiments, le secret magique internationale complique la relation profondément.

– Il y a beaucoup de zones grises. Dans les cas où ça tourne mal, on parle fréquemment de sortilèges d'amnésie. Il existe des exemptions pour plusieurs situations, mais toujours après le mariage. Par exemple, tu pourrais faire de la magie devant elle, mais tu serais responsable si elle se blesse avec un objet magique dans ta maison.

– Fait du sens, commenta celui-ci.

– Si je peux résumer tout ce que j'ai lu. Il y a des trous partout dans la loi vu qu'elles datent, pour plusieurs, d'une époque où il n'était pas commun, voire illégal, de fréquenter des moldus dans un intérêt romantique ou pas. Termina Hermione.

– On pourrait demander autour de nous, certains sont des sang-mêlés de première génération. Suggéra Harry.

– Ma mère l'a annoncé à mon père quand ils étaient déjà mariés, rigola Seamus. Bonne chance vieux.

– Mon père ne l'a jamais dit à ma mère, même après leur séparation. J'ai su que j'étais un sorcier à la réception de ma lettre de Poudlard. Poursuivit Dean.

Seamus passa un bras protecteur autour de son ami. Dean n'avait jamais connu son paternel, les mangemorts l'ayant tué alors qu'il était très jeune. Il n'en parlait jamais.

Ron se cacha derrière ses mains. Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à poursuivre cette histoire ? Son statut de guerre faisait en sorte qu'il aurait été facile pour lui de se trouver une sorcière.

– Honnêtement, tu devrais demander à ton père, je suis certain qu'il connaît toutes sortes d'anecdotes sur le sujet. Enchaîna Harry.

– Une bonne idée ça, Harry, mais, en même temps, je trouve cela tellement ridicule, s'emporta Hermione. On est censé vivre à une époque plus tolérante et acceptante des moldus, mais c'est encore super compliqué dès que l'on veut se mêler à eux. Techniquement, je ne suis pas censée faire de magie devant mes propres parents selon les lois. Techniquement, le secret magique empêcherait toute divulgation du fait que tu es un sorcier, et ce, peu importe la situation.

– Tu ajouteras ce dossier à ta longue liste de lois que tu veux modifier plus tard Hermione, souligna Harry, taquin.

– Haha, ris toujours, mais ce n'est pas un péché que de vouloir la justice pour tous. Il devrait tout de même exister une procédure pour cette situation. On ne choisit pas nos amours, après tout.

– Je te taquinais, tu le sais bien. Clarifia Harry.

– J'aimerais mieux éviter d'en parler à mon père avant de savoir où je m'en vais. Il risque de le dire à ma mère et là, et bien, vous connaissez ma mère…

– Tu comptes la revoir bientôt ? demanda Harry.

– Justement, j'ai oublié de vous revenir là-dessus ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai parlé avec McGonagall au sujet des sorties à l'extérieur de l'école et de Pré-au-Lard.

Tous les 8e années présents se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. Il s'agissait du sujet de discussion le plus populaire dans les dernières semaines. Il était normal, après huit ans et un mage noir, qu'ils veuillent sortir et profiter de leurs belles années.

– Boot ! cria Dean en direction de la table des serdaigles. Weasley est été voir la directrice pour les sorties.

Le trio se retrouva ainsi entouré de leur promotion entière, toutes maisons confondues.

– Donc qu'a-t-elle dit ? questionna Malfoy, qui n'avait pas l'air de trouver agréable la proximité avec ses collègues de classe.

– Tranquille, la fouine, fit Ron, ignorant le serpentard par la suite. Elle accepte de nous accorder plus de liberté le weekend à l'extérieur considérant que nous devrions être diplômés. Elle m'a mentionné être en discussion avec les profs sur le nombre de sorties permises par étudiant. Ça ne serait pas avant le retour de Noël, mais quand même ! se réjouit Ron.

– Sauf, elle m'a dit qu'elle mettrait des règles très strictes, et qu'il faudrait toujours passer par sa cheminée pour partir et revenir pour faciliter la gestion. Elle ne veut pas que les autres niveaux y aient accès. Désolé Ginny. S'excusa-t-il à sa sœur.

– Quel genre de règles ? demanda Susan Bones.

– Oui, j'ai eu peur aussi qu'elle ne nous autorise des sorties que pour des raisons valables ; formations, entrevues et autres. Mais, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle ne poserait pas de questions tant qu'on respectait « les règles d'utilisation de notre privilège », répondit Ron, mettant l'accent sur les termes utilisés par sa directrice.

L'euphorie s'installa rapidement chez les jeunes sorciers.

– Donc, techniquement, on pourrait sortir à Londres pour le weekend et revenir ? demanda Terry Boot.

– Exact !

La frénésie s'empara de la classe des 8e.

– Allez les jeunes ! Tous en classe, entendirent-ils Slughorn décréter.

Dans leur excitation, il n'avait pas remarqué que la grande salle s'était vidée.

* * *

23 décembre 1998

Le Terrier était entièrement décoré pour les festivités, leur premier Noël après la guerre. Un arbre sublime trônait dans la salle familiale. Des lutins ensorcelés volaient à travers les étages, les mains pleines de guirlandes multicolores. Une odeur divine provenait de la cuisine, promettant des ventres très remplis pour les jours à venir.

Mme Weasley terminait d'installer un petit coin en souvenir de Fred, des photos et des objets personnels. Elle voulait sentir qu'il était parmi eux dans ce temps de réjouissance. George avait aimé l'idée. Il avait lui-même rempli l'espace de babioles. La matriarche n'espérait seulement qu'aucune des additions de son fils n'allait exploser, Fred aurait adoré l'idée par contre.

Un bruit de pas dans les escaliers attira son attention.

– Oh Harry ! Mon chéri, dis-moi où est Ron encore ? demanda une Molly Weasley perplexe.

– À Londres, Molly. Il allait rencontrer un recruteur de Quidditch.

– Oh, il m'avait dit qu'il viendrait travailler à la boutique après Poudlard ! s'exclama George, sortant de la cuisine suivi de Hermione.

Ils étaient « volontaires » en cuisine tous les deux.

– George, ton frère peut encore changer ses plans. C'est bien qu'il prenne son avenir au sérieux. Affirma la maternelle du clan Weasley.

Elle se retourna pour perfectionner son mémorial, ajoutant de la couleur à la mémoire de son fils.

– Laisse aller George, murmura Hermione. Tu penses vraiment que Ron s'occupe de son avenir à deux jours de Noël ?

– Oh, je vois, rit George. Comment s'appelle-t-elle, celle-là ? Ajouta-t-il tout bas.

– Il t'en parlera s'il le veut, mon cher.

– Ah, tu gardes les secrets amoureux de mon frère maintenant Hermione, les années se suivent, mais ne se ressemble pas, dit-il, lui refilant un bonbon au beurre alors qu'ils retournaient à leur fourneau.

– Joyeux Noël à tous ! annonça Bill, pénétrant dans la demeure familiale.

Fleur, qui le suivait, salua chaudement sa belle-mère.

Mme Weasley était extrêmement contente que tous ses enfants aient confirmé leur présence en cette fête particulière à son cœur.

BOOM ! Une explosion retentit en cuisine.

Ils se précipitèrent tous dans cette direction. Un épais nuage de fumée entourait Hermione. Ils durent attendre qu'il se dissipe pour comprendre le problème. Les rires de George auraient dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille par contre. Une massive trompe d'éléphant avait remplacé le nez de la jeune fille au milieu de son visage.

– Oh Hermione ! Ma chérie, commença Molly, tu n'as pas accepté un des affreux bonbons de George ? Tu devrais le savoir depuis les années.

– Et toi, dit-elle, fixant George, qui se tordait encore de rire. À plus de 20 ans, on penserait que ton sens de l'humour serait plus aiguisé, non ?

– Voyons maman, j'aide simplement Hermione à pouvoir se trouver un mari. Regarde comme cela lui va bien.

La brune sortit sa baguette et se mit en tête de poursuivre le rouquin dans la maison. Il allait voir ce qui peut arriver quand on s'en prend à elle.

* * *

– Molly, c'était tout bonnement délicieux. Je ne veux pas savoir la quantité de nourriture que vous avez prévu pour demain soir, fit Fleur, avalant sa dernière bouchée, envoyant son assiette vers la cuisine avant que Molly ne tente de la remplir à nouveau.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table. Ron était revenu de son « entrevue » en après-midi. Harry et Hermione avaient hâte de le questionner, mais, de la manière dont il souriait, son rendez-vous avait dû bien se dérouler.

Percy et Audrey arrivèrent un peu avant le repas. Il ne manquait à présent qu'un seul visage chez les Weasley.

– Maman ? Charlie t'a bien confirmé qu'il venait pour Noël ? demanda Ginny, impatiente de voir son frère.

– Je lui ai parlé ce matin même ! répondit Arthur Weasley, d'un ton jovial. Il avait des trucs à régler, mais il arrivera sans doute demain matin aux premières heures.

– J'ai hâte de le voir, dit Ginny.

– Bon ! On sait qui est son frère préféré maintenant. Taquina George.

– Ha, ha ! rit sarcastiquement la benjamine. Il a tellement cartonné lors des présentations à l'école. Vous auriez été fiers. Il avait amené des dragons, et tout.

– Je pense que Hagrid ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Ajouta Harry, hilare.

– Les étudiantes de Poudlard non plus, renchérit Ron. Vous auriez dû les voir lui tourner autour comme des mouches.

\- Tu es juste jaloux Ron, dit Ginny.

– J'imagine que vous leur avez dit qu'il leur manquait quelques dents et des ailes pour attirer mon frère ? Dit Percy.

– Oh ! Percy ! Tu fais de l'humour ! lança George. Maman, il est malade. Ajouta-t-il, se précipitant pour prendre sa température.

– La dragoncelle ! Percy a la dragoncelle !

– Bon, bon ! Arrête tes âneries, George, et aide-moi à débarrasser la table, intervint Arthur, avant que la situation ne dégénère.

* * *

Les heures nocturnes filaient tranquillement. La lune filtrait à travers les rideaux rouges de la chambre où elle se trouvait, la sienne. Ils lui avaient assigné sa chambre vu qu'il n'arriverait pas avant le lendemain. Elle irait sans doute se joindre Ginny par la suite. Molly refusait toujours que sa benjamine partage sa chambre avec Harry lorsqu'ils étaient à la maison. La chambre de Charlie était très soignée, signe qu'il n'y venait pas souvent. Elle n'avait pas fouillé la pièce, préférant respecter son intimité, mais le fait d'être dans ses draps, elle aurait préféré qu'il y soit aussi.

Dans les derniers mois, elle avait tenté d'éviter de se faire des idées ou de penser trop souvent à son beau professeur d'un jour. Toutefois, il fallait qu'elle se rende à l'évidence désormais, elle l'avait totalement dans la peau. Charlie était brillant, passionné, ambitieux et incroyablement beau. Ce regard, ce visage, cette forme physique, les garçons de Poudlard pouvaient aller se rhabiller.

Justement, était-elle à la hauteur pour avoir ce genre d'homme ? Elle détestait avoir ces pensées négatives. Un homme qui voudrait la changer ne la mériterait pas de toute façon. Toutefois, c'était plus facile de le penser que de s'en convaincre complètement.

Elle entendit au loin dans la maison les douze coups de minuit, qui provenait sans doute d'une des horloges étranges d'Arthur. Elle n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil ainsi. Elle trouvait absurde d'être fébrile à l'idée de le revoir, mais elle ne pensait qu'à cela depuis la fin de classe. Il lui avait quand même dit qu'il espérait la voir, non ?

Elle s'enroula dans sa couverture et sortit pour rejoindre la cuisine du premier étage. Elle évita le plus possible les planches grinçantes des escaliers ou les objets divers sur son chemin. La maison était plongée dans la pénombre et le silence. Cet état différait énormément de la situation habituelle durant le jour. On aurait pu entendre une mouche volée s'il n'avait pas autant de bruits provenant des décorations. Hermione adorait cette maison, si différente et magique.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur à la recherche d'une boisson froide pour calmer ses nerfs.

Les lattes du plancher craquèrent derrière elle. Se virant vivement, elle sortit sa baguette pour illuminer cette direction. Elle réalisa rapidement l'exagération dans sa réaction. Dans une maison où 10 personnes dormaient, il était normal qu'il y ait du mouvement. Mais depuis la guerre, ils avaient tous ce type de moment par contre.

– Lumos, murmura-t-elle.

– Oh, fit-elle.

Le léger halo lumineux de sa baguette éclaira faiblement un visage parsemé de taches de rousseur. Parmi tous les visages qui correspondent à cette description, c'était celui qui faisant battre son cœur un petit peu plus rapidement dernièrement.

– Salut Hermione, dit-il.

Même sa voix était aguichante à ses oreilles, ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps.

– Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, répondit Hermione, surprise.

– Crois-moi ma belle, il en faut plus pour me faire peur, rit-il.

La brune ne savait pas quelle réaction elle devait avoir. Elle aurait aimé lui sauter au cou.

– Hum, Joyeux Noël ! fit-elle, maladroitement. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Ne devais-tu pas arriver demain ?

– Voyons, tu sais bien que je n'étais pas très loin. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. J'aime mieux dire à ma mère que je vais arriver plus tard que plus tôt. Cela évite qu'elle s'inquiète si j'ai du retard.

– Ah, donc cela se concrétise ? Que tu reviennes de la Roumanie ? questionna-t-elle.

– Est-ce que cela te ferait plaisir si je te répondais que oui ? demanda-t-il, s'approchant doucement de la jeune fille.

– Hum, oui, avoua-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il jouait avec elle en ce moment, elle en fut soulagée.

– Il me semble que je reconnais cette couverture, non ? commenta-t-il.

– Oh ! commença-t-elle, contente de l'obscurité, il ne pourrait voir la rougeur de ses joues.

– On m'a assigné dans ta chambre vu que tu n'arrivais que demain.

– Donc tu veux dire que si j'étais arrivé un peu plus tard et que j'étais monté me coucher, je t'aurais trouvé entre mes draps ?

– Tu aurais aimé que ça soit le cas ? fit Hermione, retrouvant sa confiance.

– Tu n'as même pas idée, je crois.

Fermant la distance entre eux, il s'empara de ces lèvres.

– Nox, dit Hermione, fermant la lumière de sa baguette.

La chaleur de leur premier contact depuis quelques mois envoya toutes sortes de divines sensations dans le bas ventre de la jeune fille. La soulevant du sol, il la déposa sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Elle approfondit leurs baisers, quémandant toujours plus de contact. Elle en oubliait totalement le lieu de leur étreinte. Tout ce qui comptait était ce subtil parfum, la douceur de ses cheveux sous ses doigts et la force de ses bras autour d'elle.

– Tu es arrivée quand ? demanda-t-il, poursuivant ses baisers sur sa mâchoire.

– Ce matin.

– Tu avais hâte que j'arrive ?

– Oui.

Il ne servait strictement à rien de mentir ici. Oui, elle avait hâte de le voir.

– Redis-le dont.

– Oui, Charlie, j'avais hâte de te voir. Fit Hermione.

Ces paroles sonnaient vachement bien dans sa bouche.

– J'avais quasiment oublié à quel point tu es belle, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione pensait qu'elle allait perdre le souffle tellement leurs retrouvailles, à même l'îlot de cuisine, étaient intenses. Elle pouvait sentir chaque poil de son corps se redresser aux simples effleurements que Charlie effectuait. Elle passa ses mains sous le pull du dragonnier, impatiente de sentir le contact de la peau chaude et douce.

Charlie fit de même, relevant le large t-shirt d'Hermione pour le retirer complètement. Ils avaient effectivement oublié leur localisation. Leur situation actuelle, le jeune homme entre les genoux de Hermione, celle-ci ne portant désormais qu'un petit dessous, est sans équivoque.

Le pull du rouquin disparut également et ils reprirent la douce valse de leurs lèvres. Il me semble qu'il ne faisait pas aussi chaud dans cette cuisine, pensa Hermione.

« La cuisine ! », réalisa-t-elle.

– Charlie, on ne devrait pas faire cela ici, dit-elle, reprenant son souffle, imagine si quelqu'un descend.

– On va l'entendre arriver. La maison fait tellement de bruits quand on se déplace. Il n'y a que moi, ou peut-être George, qui pourrait…

– Lumos. Entendirent-ils.

– Ah, George ! s'exclama Hermione, le voyant derrière l'épaule de son amant.

– Oh, bonsoir le frère. Fit George. Ah, je vois que le comité d'accueil était déjà là à ton arrivée c'est sympa, non ?

– Je pouvais bien me demander d'où venait tout ce bruit, dit-il, moqueur. Excuse-moi de ne pas te saluer aussi « chaleureusement », ce n'est pas que je sois triste de te voir. Mais, ne vous gênez pas pour moi, je prends juste ceci et je remonte.

Charlie cacha Hermione, qui rougissait à vue d'œil, et l'enroula dans sa couverture à nouveau

– Fais donc ça, George, moi, je vais prendre ça. Dit Charlie, se penchant pour ramasser leurs hauts.

Il enfila rapidement le sien et balança négligemment celui d'Hermione au-dessus de son épaule.

– Et ça, ajouta-t-il, taquin, soulevant Hermione sous les bras et les genoux. Et je vais monter me coucher.

– Et toi, dit-il, pointant George, tu vas faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu pour l'instant, c'est bon ?

– Oui, oui, d'accord. Par contre, tu me connais, laissa sous-entendre George.

Charlie soupira.

– Tant que personne ne le sait, tu peux faire toutes les blagues que tu veux. Mais si quelqu'un le devine, maman va savoir quelques petits secrets, on a un marché ?

– Marché conclu, déclara George, s'assoyant sur un tabouret avec son paquet de craquelins.

– Oh, en passant, Hermione ! Ta trompe irait super bien avec ce débardeur en passant.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est drôle celui-là, glissa Hermione, sarcastiquement.

Il éclata de rire à nouveau. Au moins, il était bien de le voir redevenir lui-même depuis la mort de Fred, même si c'était à ses dépens.

– Mais, sérieusement, Charlie, n'oublie pas que maman va voir ta localisation sur l'horloge en se levant demain.

– Bon point, bonne nuit, mon frère, ça fait du bien de te voir, malgré tout, ajouta Charlie, souriant.

Ils s'éloignèrent.

– Je peux marcher, tu sais, fit Hermione.

– Ça fait plus chevaleresque ainsi, non ?

Même avec Hermione dans les bras, Charlie fit moins de bruit qu'elle en montant l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

– Combien de fois es-tu sorti d'ici en douce ? questionna la brune alors qu'il la déposait sur son lit.

– Tu ne veux même pas le savoir, répondit-il, la joignant sur le lit.

Soutenant son regard, il l'approcha vers lui. Il prit possession de ses lèvres.

– Je ne suis pas certaine d'être à l'aise, ici, avec George qui sait. Interrompit Hermione.

– Comme tu désires ma belle, je comprends. Fit Charlie se levant à nouveau.

– Silencio, déclara-t-il, visant la porte, le plancher, les murs et le plafond.

– Personne ne peut entendre quoi que ce soit. Mais c'est toi qui vois.

Il s'approcha de la commode et retira à nouveau son pull, lentement, sensuellement, révélant la musculature parfaite de son dos. Il descendit son pantalon, ne portant plus qu'un simple caleçon rouge moulant des fesses sublimes.

« À quoi bon résister ? » se demanda Hermione. Elle savait pertinemment que Charlie n'allait pas risquer que toute la maison les entende.

Elle se leva et se planta devant lui, insérant ses index dans le rebord du caleçon. Elle entreprit de le descendre. Un sourire s'installa sur le visage du rouquin.

– Embrasse-moi, fit Charlie.

Hermione obligea sans protester. Elle fit glisser ses baisers vers le cou de son amant, puis vers les pectoraux saillants. S'accroupissant, tirant davantage sur le caleçon, elle le fit passer au-delà du fessier sans libérer le membre durci s'y cachant. Ses mains glissaient le long des solides cuisses de Charlie à présent.

Charlie sembla prendre conscience de ce qui l'attendait quand elle déposa un premier genou au sol devant lui. Son regard se noircit au point de n'être que désir.

Hermione adorait pouvoir lui inspirer cette passion. Était-ce de la vanité ? Possiblement.

Sa langue traça des ronds discrets sur les abdominaux puis une ligne droite le long de la ceinture d'Apollon de Charlie. Un tremblement le saisit et il faillit perdre pied. Il s'appuya sur la commode juste à temps lorsque la jeune fille fit jaillir son érection hors du sous-vêtement et engloutit une bonne partie de celle-ci.

Hermione n'avait que peu d'expérience en la matière, mais cela avait l'air de fonctionner. Il pouvait être intimidant d'être avec un homme plus vieux. Toutefois, elle suivait simplement les réactions du beau rouquin debout devant elle. Elle se surprit à y prendre goût. La dureté et la chaleur sur sa langue étaient hautement érotiques. Elle osa une main délicate sous le pénis pour masser délicatement les testicules du jeune homme. Elle n'avait jamais essayé cette technique. Encore une fois, il répondit très favorablement à la manœuvre.

Hermione espérait désormais très fort que les sortilèges de Charlie étaient efficaces. Les gémissements rauques qu'il émettait étaient presque musicaux à ses oreilles. Charlie jouait de manière frénétique dans sa chevelure, mettant un peu de pression sur sa tête quand cela semblait trop intense.

– Hermione, je vais jouir.

– Vas-y, dit-elle. Oublie le reste. Profite.

Dans un long gémissement, elle le sentit frémir. Un liquide chaud et salé envahit sa bouche. Elle s'était toujours imaginé que cette pratique serait dégoûtante, mais, à l'instant, elle n'en perdit pas une goutte, savourant de partager ce moment avec lui.

Il demeura dans les vapeurs une bonne minute avant de revenir sur terre. Hermione le regardait. Debout, la tête penchée vers l'arrière, appuyé sur le meuble, la respiration saccadée, les yeux fermés, il était tellement beau. Et il semblait la choisir, elle.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

– Ouf, fit-il, la rejoignant sur le lit.

– Pas trop triste d'avoir quitté tes dragons, plaisanta Hermione.

– Non, et pas que pour cette raison, crois-moi, dit-il, se collant à elle. Mais ça ne nuit aucunement à mon bonheur.

Hermione sentit son érection se presser à nouveau contre elle, surprise.

– Quoi ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser en reste après cela ? Voyons ma belle.

Une fois de plus, elle pria que les sortilèges tiennent le coup, mais, sur ce coup, ce n'était pas que lui qu'ils entendraient.

Ils s'endormirent ensemble au petit matin. Ils n'avaient pu résister à l'idée de discuter longuement après leurs retrouvailles plus « physiques ».

Charlie la quitta à contrecœur afin de suivre son plan d'arriver le matin au Terrier. Il n'y aurait que George, qui saurait qu'il était là la veille.

* * *

24 décembre 1998

– Charlie, s'exclama Ginny, lui sautant dessus.

Il l'attrapa et la fit tourner un peu. Sa petite sœur avait toujours eu une place particulière dans son cœur. Il fallait dire qu'après tous ses frères, elle était un bon vent de changement dans la maisonnée.

– Bon, le frère préféré de tous vient juste d'arriver, taquina George.

« Premier commentaire », nota mentalement Charlie. Il connaissait effectivement assez son frère pour savoir qu'il allait en faire toute la journée, ou même la semaine.

– Salut à toi aussi, George, fit Charlie jouant le jeu.

Ginny tira la langue à George, retournant s'asseoir près de Harry, qui se leva pour saluer son beau-frère.

– Content de te revoir Charlie, dit Harry.

– Charlie, mon Charlie, tu es enfin là ! s'exclama Molly. Tout le monde est là, je suis tellement heureuse. Tu arrives juste à temps pour le petit déjeuner, mon grand. Ron va chercher les autres au jardin, je te pris.

– Molly, Hermione n'est pas encore descendue aussi, commenta Arthur. Quelqu'un l'a réveillée ce matin ?

– Moi ! J'ai tenté, fit Ron, s'arrêtant dans le cadre de la porte, revenant sur ses pas.

– Elle a verrouillé la porte et on dirait qu'elle a mis un sortilège silencieux, elle ne m'a jamais répondu, même quand je hurlais plus tôt.

– Ah, c'est ça que tu faisais, taquina Harry, je pensais tu virais fou une fois de plus.

Ron lui asséna une tape amicale derrière la tête.

– Ah oui, c'est plutôt étrange, non ? Que Hermione utilise un sortilège de verrouillage et de silence, sur sa chambre, je veux dire. Fit George. Quelqu'un ronflait hier ?

« Deuxième commentaire », mais il l'avait mérité celui-là, pensa Charlie. Quand il avait transplané à l'extérieur, il n'avait jamais pensé que les sortilèges de la veille demeureraient sur la chambre.

– Je vais aller voir, dit Charlie.

Des regards surpris qui se tournèrent vers lui, il poussa donc le mensonge plus loin.

– Je vais monter mes bagages et vérifier ce qui se passe avec ma porte, il arrive qu'elle coince.

– Il est fort mon frère, quand même, de déduire que Hermione est sans doute coincée dans sa chambre, non ? C'est vrai que cette porte a toujours été difficile. Commenta George.

« Troisième commentaire »

– Sérieusement ? fit Molly. Pourquoi ne m'en avez-vous jamais parlé ? On l'aurait réparé.

– Vas-y Charlie, mais tu ne pénétres pas. Il y a une jeune fille qui a droit à son espace privé, même si c'est ta chambre. Déclara sa mère.

– Bah, oui, Charlie, ne va pas lorgner l'amie de ton petit frère là, le réprimanda George, imitant sa mère.

– George Weasley, sérieusement ? Fit celle-ci, scandalisée.

« Quatrième commentaire ».

Il prit ses bagages et monta à l'étage. Ce Noël risquait d'être intéressant.

* * *

Fin de ce troisième volet!

J'espère que vous avez appréciez. Laissez-moi une petite review avec vos commentaires! n'envoie pas les alertes pour la Favourite et les Follows donc la review est un bon moyen de m'encourager en me signalant votre présence ;)

Ps: Je regardais les statistiques de vues versus reviews/follows/favourite et les fans de Charmione je dirais qu'on est très productif pour participer avec l'auteur ;) Vous êtes incroyables!

Sur ce,

Bisouxx

Genny


End file.
